


Trust

by Oceanbreeze7



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Tony Has Trust Issues, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:57:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanbreeze7/pseuds/Oceanbreeze7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trust; the belief in the reliability, truth, ability, or strength of. Rather hard to do that, since the last person you trusted happened to rip out you heart- a rather comical cylinder mechanical heart, but Tony Stark wasn't asking for anything extravagant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

Living in the Avenger household was normal if anything. There weren't any major mishaps or insane pranks that led to violence; in fact there was no violence.

If anything, Steve Rodgers at least suspected Tony would do something to sabotage them as soon as they settled in- swapping Clint's explosive arrows for something that shot out pink glitter, or maybe even spray painting his shield.

If anything, the team was shocked when Tony not only didn't do anything relating to that, but also cut himself off, leading in complete isolation.

Whenever he surfaced from his lab, he completely avoided the others, answering questions if they were fired at him, and he responded with his usual wit, although he never reached out.

If Steve was making breakfast, Tony would go out of his way to simply grab a granola bar and a coffee, sometimes just that, instead of an omelet with his name on it. Clint had told Steve the same thing happened to him when he offered to go in the training ring with Stark, who simply grinned and walked away, throwing some stupid excuse over his shoulder.

Natasha knew better then to actually try anything with Tony after sneaking around behind his back, and Bruce didn't push further, respecting Tony's space.

But then, after three weeks, things got ridiculous.

Clint stormed in first after a risky, but successful mission. He collapsed on the couch, glaring at the TV as the others wearily walked in.

"That bad?" Natasha sympathized as Clint growled in anger, nursing his twisted wrist as he stared at the TV.

"I don't understand- what happened?" Steve asked with a frown, and Clint turned, anger obvious with how his eyebrows were furrowed.

"Stark happened." He nearly snarled, and Steve blinked in surprise, eyes scanning the room for Tony when he already knew the answer as to where he'd be- the lab.

"I do not understand, Friend Hawk. How has Friend Stark injured your form?" Thor asked with a frown, setting Mjolnir on the granite counter where it groaned under the weight.

"I told him that I'd get those robots. And he completely ignores me! He ruined a perfect shot and broke one of his hand- gun things." He growled in annoyance while Bruce resisted the urge to correct Clint on the 'hand-gun things' and call them repulsors.

"…It's happened to me too." Natasha murmured, and Clint looked at her in surprise. It was true, countless times Tony had thrown caution to the wind and simply engaged in combat while completely ignoring the plans the others had made for him.

They sighed, sitting on the couches provided while they thought about before.

"Anyone else have this happen to them?" Bruce asked and Steve sighed before limply raising his hand and Thor gave a grim nod.

"Great, good to know I'm not the only one." Clint muttered, tugging on his bad wrist to try and relax the convulsing muscles in it.

It was not long after Natasha turned the TV on in her boredom, eventually Steve and Thor succumbed to the brightly flashing colours, and Bruce took it upon himself to explain to the two that no, Apple was not a fruity computer.

It was near 11 PM when they finished watching some horrible cheesy comedian on comedy central and turned automatically at the sound of shuffling and feet on tile flooring.

Tony made his way in, eyes dilated widely and glassy from staring at screens. At once he made his way to the coffee maker, pulling out a mug as it automatically started running for him.

"Hey Tony." Bruce called from his spot on a recliner, and Tony gave a faint nod, leaning against the counter awkwardly as he awaited the black liquid to finish boiling out.

"…Watcha' making down there?" Clint piped up after Natasha glared rather hard at him.

Tony looked up at him with something similar to suspicion before a cheery and snarky mask was pulled up.

Clint recoiled slightly in surprise, eyes widening with the sight. When did Tony have a mask like that…

"Nothing much- fixing one of my car's engines." He grinned, over exaggerating the word 'my cars' as if to rub in Clint's face that he owned more than one.

Clint just snorted instead and rolled his eyes while Thor's face lit up like a Christmas light.

"Friend! Will you not sit and enjoy the box of many words with us?" He offered, patting the seat next to him as if it was a dog.

Tony's smile became slightly strained- impossible to notice if you weren't looking for it (Or weren't trained to notice it) and he shrugged a little stiffly.

"Nah, I got things to do, big fella' see you tomorrow." Tony nodded giving a half wave as he grabbed the cup of steaming coffee and retreated again down the stairs.

Natasha stared, then met Clint's surprised eyes before giving a tiny nod, showing that she too, had seen the signs.

"…I understand the fact that he doesn't trust me in the slightest. But what you have done evades me." Natasha spoke up, looking around the room while they blinked in surprise.

"He doesn't trust us?" Steve asked alarmed, and Clint gave a shrug.

"That is foolish! We have proven our worth to friend Stark multiple times!" Thor boomed with a frown, causing Bruce to frown in response.

"Maybe something happened to him before that makes it so he doesn't trust people." Bruce offered and Clint lifted one eyebrow.

"Stark doesn't trust or make friends, Bruce. How would he ever get close to someone then have them betray his trust?"

Steve blinked and Thor gave a confused looked before crossing his arms.

"Then we'll make him trust us." Thor boomed, looking rather proud with his conclusion while Natasha looked at him warily.

"Thor, maybe that's not…such a good idea." She ended and Bruce frowned.

"She's right, if we mess this up we could ruin all we have left of his trust." Bruce added causing Clint to sigh and recline back on his couch spot next to Natasha.

"So? No big deal, we'll defend him later one, he'll trust us then." Clint shrugged, eyes closed as he slowly became more and more oblivious, the others muttering small agreements before leaving to do something else or ransack the pantries for pop tarts.

It wasn't much later when they did prove to Tony his trust.

They were invited on a talk show, it wasn't anything big or fancy but some show that had invited Tony on multiple times to see what his missile productions and business plans were. This would be the first time that he would be on with the rest of his 'team'.

Of course, the channel wanted to do a double broadcast, adding not only one but two celebrity interviews at the same time…This was the first time Steve actually felt the urge to hit a political figure.

"So, Mr. Stark." The host, Clark Mathews stated after the team walked out, the team being showered with attention from the live guest and occasionally catching thrown objects. (Just for TV show, Tony had even caught a de-thorn rose in his mouth, winking at the fainting girl who threw it)

"Call me Tony." Tony shrugged, sitting at ease in his chair with the other avengers next to him. Clint and Natasha looked at ease but Bruce was fidgeting and Thor just looked confused, Steve tried his best to remain in control, but this was actually Tony's area.

"Tony then, what is your opinion on the political effects all of these recent attacks have?" Mathews asked with an interested look.

"Obviously Mr. Stark has no interest in the political outcomes of his decisions in battle." Senator Stern scowled, shooting glares at Tony who blinked calmly at the verbal assault.

Steve sent an alarmed look to Clint, who sat on his immediate left, who shrugged in response on the attack.

"Now now, Senator Stern-" Mathews hesitantly said, noticing the hostility in the air, as well as the hushed crowd.

"Yeah, 'now now Senator Stern' that was uncalled for. I think about everything in battles, it's not my fault when I decide to stop a robot with a missile instead of one that's trashing an ice cream cart." Tony shot back calmly while the Senator gave a cold smile.

"Is it? I was unaware that you would allow said robot to slip past and possibly harm the general community." He added causing Steve to feel insulted.

"Whoa! Slow down here! You know I don't call the shots, Stern." Tony stated with lifted eyebrows.

"I was under the impression that you lead the team here." Senator stated and before Tony could open his mouth, Steve jumped to his feet (metaphorically).

"No, I'm afraid I have no obvious reasoning's as to why you'd come to the conclusion." Steve added, and Stern glared, eyes flashing.

"I didn't know you held Stark's leash, Rodgers." He sneered, and Steve blinked calmly, used to the verbal lashings from soldiers in the war.

"I wasn't aware that you requested he have a muzzle, since you cannot handle his bark, Stern."

"Oi!" Tony shouted eyes wide in surprise at being compared to a dog, but also something…new…

"It's Senator Stern." Stern added with a bite to his voice.

"And it's Captain Rodgers." Steve added, causing Stern's cheek to twitch slightly.

"So, how have the rest of you adapted to your new found celebrity status?" Mathew asked, diverting attention to the rest of the Avengers and they shrugged, as Senator Stern's eyes narrowed on Bruce.

"I find it dangerous to public interest that a creature such as the Hulk wanders around the city." Senator Stern sniffed, and Tony opened his mouth once again before Clint cut him off.

"Geeze? You want a leash on him too? Keep on talking like this and you might as well have cynophobia." Clint snorted, causing Senator Stern's face to turn red in annoyance.

"I see Stark's influence has-"

"'Stark's influence?'" Natasha said with a lengthy drawl, causing them to glance at her in surprise.

"I have been in the vicinity of Mr. Stark for more than a year. By this time I do not find myself expressing qualities of Mr. Stark. Clint's characteristics are his only, and if I say so myself, much more useful." Natasha stated calmly, causing Tony to squawk in annoyance again, but something else…relief?

"I-" Senator Stern struggled to find words while Mathew and the rest of the audience watched amused.

"Oh shut it, Senator Slug, I think we're done here." Clint shot and Thor expressed his amusement in a chuckle while the Senator found his new point of argument.

"Why is it that America can be expressed by you, you aren't an American citizen." He sneered at Thor, who blinked dryly at him.

"Um- I'm American, but you don't like me." Bruce offered for Thor's expense.

"I'm Russian." Natasha added, looking at Stern with a dry annoyed look.

"Um…I'm dual citizenship." Tony added, looking rather smug at the Senator who was grinding his teeth with anger. His eyes scanned Tony's suit, coming to rest on a tiny hole on the left side shoulder.

"You lack judgment on clothing? Does your assistant pick it out for you too?" He sneered, and this time Bruce jumped in, finding it in himself to say so."

"I remember when you got that. Wasn't that when you were helping clean rubble on Third Street?" He asked, and Tony blinked in confusion before nodding.

"Yeah, amazing what a little prick can do." Bruce hummed, looking at the Senator with an obvious expression.

Tony grinned, and this time it was a true grin.

Maybe getting Tony to trust them wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
